


Surprise

by sarsaint



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsaint/pseuds/sarsaint
Summary: Leo's gone. For a long time.//hello again!//





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading the fanfic and the notes! I hope you enjoy, and I will try to be better at writing, I promise, so that we can have more VALDANGELO fanfics out there and so that our OTP can finally rule the world! ~Let's blow up the internet with this ship!~

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Kids were jumping on the bed Nico was in. 

Kids. 

How did he end up in this position?

The son of Hades grabbed a nearby pillow and pressed it over his head, groaning loudly to make a point. 

But the kids wouldn't stop. 

He threw the pillow at one of them and hit her square in the face. 

Percy and Annabeth really should have looked for a real babysitter. Nico was not the best at that job. 

He finally gave up and got out of the bed, shirtless and annoyed. 

The three children were smiling at him, their smiles identical to Percy's, which added to the Ghost King's annoyance. 

The eldest of the three, Natalie, started to speak. 

"Someone is waiting for you outside."

"In the rain," added the middle child, Zoë. 

The last one nodded. 

Nico scratched his head and looked out the rain splattered window. It was dark outside. 

"Children," he said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. "If I check the time, will I strangle you to death?"

Their eyes widened. 

"I mean, will you be in trouble?"  Nico was slowly getting better at talking to children. 

"Maybe," squeaked Maria, the smaller child. 

She had Percy's black hair and Annabeth's grey eyes. Nico silently wondered if that was what Maria Di Angelo looked like when she was younger. 

Maria pulled at his long pajama pants. 

"Mr. Nico sir, there is someone at the door," she said with a smile. 

Why were they all grinning?

"Don't open it," he said. He didn't feel Death lurking, but he still didn't want to risk any of  them getting hurt.

"But he's asking for you," said Natalie. She looked the most like Annabeth. It was a bit unnerving. Honey-blonde hair, grey eyes, and, even at twelve, she had some of her mother's intimidating aura. 

"For me?"

The three sisters nodded. 

Nico was intrigued. Who could it be? A monster looking for revenge maybe? A tormented human looking for his help to get rid of some ghost?

He found his shirt on the floor and he picked it up and put it on. 

"He says he's in loooove," sang Zoë, clasping her hands and holding them against her chest, her green eyes looking up dreamily. 

Nico's intrigue suddenly disappeared. He knew who they were talking about. 

What was Will thinking?

Ever since Leo went on the Oracle's Doomed Quest, Will had been trying to get back together with the Ghost King. Well maybe not ever since. He had waited two years and a half and when Leo still didn't come back, he had made his first move. Which was a movie. Which Nico refused to watch. He waited another half a year to make his second move, and Nico refused again. And then Will told him he loved him. 

Hazel and everyone else would always tell the son of Hades that he needed to start dating. Nico would tell them that Leo was still alive and their faces would tell him that they didn't believe it, or maybe they just believed that he wouldn't come back. Nico would keep telling them that he would, that Leo would come back for him. And then he had slowly stopped talking about it. He had even tried going out with Will and when they'd kissed, Nico had felt guilty. And when they had sex, Nico waited until Will was asleep to let his tears fall silently. The next morning, he had told Will that he wouldn't be seeing him anymore, and the son of Apollo had said: "I won't just stop loving you, you know?"  And, even if it had been two years and a half since Leo's second disappearance, Nico still felt like he was cheating when he saw other men.  
And all the things they did wrong just made him miss Leo even more. 

The only thing that kept him going was the Life that he felt when he thought of Leo. Leo felt alive in Nico's soul. He had tried explaining that to Piper and she had looked at him with so much sadness. And Nico wished so hard that she could feel what he felt when he thought of the son of Hephaestus. The joy. But that was only the first year. After that, Nico felt empty. Cold. Fake.  
Angry. He tried letting it out but it felt weird to cry when Leo wasn't around to wipe his tears. And so he didn't, and he went back to bottling up his emotions. 

As he jogged down the stairs, that same feeling of anger and abandonment washed over him, along with all the bottled up sadness and longing he had been feeling for almost three years. He knew it was time to move on, as Hazel would say. But he didn't want to let go, because he was scared that what he used to feel when Leo was around, he wouldn't feel with any one else. 

"Stop thinking," he mumbled to himself, then shushed the giggling girls who were surrounding him. 

"Go to your rooms," he demanded, and they giggled their way up the stairs. 

It was raining hard. Will probably had chosen this moment to make another declaration of love because "rain was  romantic". Nico remembered him saying something like that. 

He opened the door. 

~

Natalie's POV

My parents always told me that Nico was a bit troubled. That's what they told me when I asked them why he wasn't visiting anymore. Because he used to visit us a lot. 

With uncle Leo. 

"He's gone, I don't think he'll come back," was what Mom had told me when I asked why he didn't visit anymore. 

It didn't take me long to put two and two together. 

That was three years ago.

When Nico started coming back again, he looked the same. He acted the same as well. But sometimes, when he slept over, I could hear him talking in his sleep....

That was two years ago. 

Nico then gradually started to change. My smaller sister, Maria, asked Dad why that was so, and he had answered: "Nico has always been a bit troubled."

I had then asked if Leo was dead and Dad didn't know how to answer. I realized that if he was, in fact, dead, Mom would have told me so. My theory then was that he had run away. 

"I miss Nico," had said Maria once, when Nico was babysitting. 

It was obvious even to her that he was not the same. Even to Zoë. 

It was hard for us to get used to the new Nico. The one with a fake smile, scars and bruises all over his body. Mom and Dad used to ask him to babysit because we considered him our friend. Now, they had started asking him to babysit because they thought it worked as some kind of therapy for him. 

Anyway, when I saw uncle Leo again, outside the door, I had never in my twelve years felt so excited. 

We tried to be quiet because Nico was sleeping upstairs, but my sisters and I couldn't help but squeal with excitement. 

Leo hadn't changed much, except he was a bit stronger. He picked the three of us up at the same time with ease. He had a scar that went from his neck down his shirt. He was wearing the same old fireproof clothes that he used to wear, except they were a bit tattered. 

But he looked the same. Warm eyes, wide grin, wild hair. We hugged him even if he was soaked. And he still felt warm. 

"You guys are so big," he said, his voice breaking. 

We giggled and he hugged us again.

We told him Nico was sleeping and he asked us to wake him up and to tell him that there was someone at the door. He looked at Maria and smiled and told her that he was in love. 

So we did as we were told and woke the son of Hades up. 

In the stories that Mom and Dad told me, Hades wasn't as scary as in the ones Nico used to tell me. I used to wonder which stories were closer to the truth, but based on how Nico acted the past couple of years, I didn't have to wonder anymore. So I was a bit scared to wake him up but anything for uncle Leo. 

Nico went to open the door as my sisters and I waited eagerly by the stairs. 

He opened it. 

Leo stood there with a grin. 

"Surprise," he said weakly. 

It took a while for Nico to process. And when he finally did, he yelped and put a hand over his mouth. He was crying. 

Leo stepped inside, kicked the door shut and pulled Nico into a hug, both of them sinking to their knees. 

Nico was sobbing against uncle Leo's chest, clinging on to him with trembling fingers. He pulled away for a second and mumbled something in Italian before kissing him and going back to crying against his chest. 

I felt Maria press against my leg. 

"What's happening?" she whispered. 

I looked at my sisters and I smiled to tell them that there was nothing to worry about. 

Zoë was the first to rush over to them. She wedged herself between them and Maria and I followed, hugging as many people as we could. 

When Mom and Dad came in, they were met with a teary group hug on the floor. They joined in, Mom bowing her head and sobbing almost as hard as Nico, and Dad clutching her hand with his own. 

The moment was broken with Nico suddenly pulling away, pushing the rest of us off.

"Leo, what the fuck?" he said, arms crossed, eyes red. 

Maria's eyes widened and Zoë and I snickered. 

Mom gasped and hit Nico on the arm. 

"The children!" she whispered, as if we couldn't hear her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, there's more on Wattpad! (Slayersaint)


End file.
